mythipediafandomcom-20200222-history
Morte Della Luna
Morte Della Luna is a coop/netmap plugin for[[ Myth II: Soulblighter| Myth II: Soulblighter]] created by clem of Creation Games. This plugin has deep water that take up nearly half the map, forcing players to investigate new playing styles and strategies for assault. The water ends a few steps from the flags placement at the bottom center. The map has four meshes (Light, Dark, Dead, Slugfest), which include all game types except for hunting. It also includes a solo level for players to experience along with a custom short-story. SOLO LEVEL STORY: The King's Prophet, Gorlan the Blind, stirred in his bed. The flashes of a blood-red sea cursed his dreams and left the old man distraught and confused. He stumbled in a darkness that few men knew. His eyes, torn out by a jealous young wizard, were gone, yet his visions did not stop at the loss of his mortal sight. The dreams had been coming for some time. Yet now he had something more concrete to his vision. He saw the bodies of the dead and twice-dead laying in ruin at the battlefield. Among the dead were the soldiers of his king, Jarl Bokketh. His familiar, a dark raven named Oden, flew from its perch and landed on the old man's shoulder. It pecked his ear briefly wanting a treat. "Boss have bad dreams!?" the bird asked. "Yes," Gorlan said, stroking the raven's beak and giving his pet a morsel. He smiled, despite the images of death in his mind. It was a simple spell that allowed him to see through Oden's eyes. Though after all this time he had yet to get used to the jerky way in which his bird saw the world. Bad dreams!" the bird squawked. "Army in Blue! Full Moon! Battle!" Gorlan paused. "How did you know?" He had seen all of those things in his vision. The images were vague, The banner of the Northland King was a crest on a field of blue. Was the bird, so used to being the eyes for it's master, starting to see into his visions? "What else did you see, Oden? Do you know where the battle is going to be?" "Bad Dreams!" The bird answered. "Battle!" Gorlan took the bird to his study and to the parchment map of the kingdom. He had to hold the bird's head still so he could look at the map. The Northland king would not attack Bokketh's borders directly. There had been a sea in his vision which meant that the battle would take place on the coast. His finger traced the map's coastline until a shiver ran up his spine and the visions flooded his mind again. Brutal and violent. "Fight! Fight!" the bird squawked. The raven leapt from his shoulder and began to peck a small bay less than a day's march from the port city of Kalnethor. It was on the western edge of the Kingdom on the Radinion Sea. Kalnethor was not well defended and it would provide the Northland King with a prefect foothold in the Bokketh Kingdom to land his soldiers deep in his enemy's homeland. If the Northland King landed a large enough force up the coast and then marched to the city, he would conquer it easily. A clever ploy that would force Bokketh to fight a war on two fronts and spark the conflict that had been building for so many years. Kalnethor must not fall. He must warn his king. The full moon was only a few days away and the enemy was already on the march. Credits *'Design, Concept, Colormap, Mesh, & Amber tag work:' Clem *'Illustrations:' Tyr'Kahn *'Scripting, Fear & unit work:' Merkinjata *'Story:' Chad *'Boneman unit:' Badlands *'Documentation:' Aresª *'Special Thanks To:' Aresª, Milk Man, Omac & our Beta Testers *'Made with Bungie's Fear and Loathing, Vista's Amber, and Adobe Photoshop' External Links *uDogs Hotline, MorteDellaLuna v1.0 *uDogs Hotline, Morte Della Luna v1.0 *Creation Games Mirror, Morte Della Luna v1.0 *Clemapalooza Mirror, Morte Della Luna v1.0 *Order of H'Pak, Morte Della Luna v1.0 *Myth Addict, Morte Della Luna v1.0 Category:Coops/Netmaps Category:Solos